


Latest Conquest

by dragonsandrockets



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsandrockets/pseuds/dragonsandrockets
Summary: Sylvain tracks down Felix to discuss his relationship with Dorothea.
Relationships: Felix/Dorothea, Sylvain/Dorothea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Latest Conquest

He was in the place that occupied his every thought. Sylvain hadn’t bothered to check anywhere else. Lack of a sparring partner would not deter Felix from swinging his sword around as though he was battling Dimtiri’s army. Sylvain threw his arms behind his head and sighed.

“You know teacher specifically told us to rest today,” Sylvain mused.

“Go away,” bit out Felix, who didn’t look in Sylvain’s direction. “I have work to do. Go and chase after your latest conquest.”

“Ah,” Sylvain dropped his arms. “So, that’s what this is about?”

Felix dropped his sword and glared at Sylvain.

“I don’t care what you do. There’s a war on in case you haven’t noticed. But don’t drag her down with you.”

Sylvain rolled his eyes. He'd only risked his life to save Felix last week - and Felix had given him a lengthy lecture on taking the risks of war seriously. 

“Drag her down?”

“Your concern is with having a good time, but drop your guard and this war will end you. If you distract her from what we have to do then she will be slaughtered out there.”

Sylvain bit back a laugh but couldn’t help the ghost of a smile flick across his face. Felix would never change; he always needed to feel in charge, but Sylvain would let him keep his pride. He knew his friend had little else, and Sylvain also knew there was another way to get to Felix. He had learned the art of sparring from his greatest friend, even if Felix would never acknowledge it and even if it meant he would never pick up a sword.

“I don’t think I’m the one distracting her, my friend.”

Felix’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t care about-"

“It’s more like you’re the one distracting her.”

“What did I do?” Felix asked aghast and Sylvain did laugh this time.

“You take her to tea, you go to her opera and then you give her the cold shoulder. She thought there was something between you, and if her beauty and charms weren’t enough to turn even your head, she thought you respected her enough not to ignore her.”

“I-” Felix started, and then pulled a face as if Lysithea had cornered him with some sweets. He swallowed and glared back at his friend. “I thought the same but then I saw you two together.”

Sylvain stared at his friend blankly.

“You were together," Felix repeated, but when Sylvain continued to stare at his friend Felix’s stare turned to ice. “Don’t make me say it. Outside the chapel, of all places,” Felix scoffed, derision dripping into each syllable. “Exactly what I’d expect from you.”

“She had been singing,” Sylvain shrugged. “Was just showing how much I appreciate her voice. But I don’t know why that means you have to ignore her.”

“I didn’t intend to ignore just her,” Felix retorted, raising his sword again.

“Wait!” Sylvain ordered and Felix consented to lower his sword and turn back to his friend. “I am with Dorothea. But what does that have to do with you two?”

“I have a shred of honour.”

“You do,” agreed Sylvain softly. “But you’re not betraying anyone. We all know. I don’t mind who else Dorothea has a relationship with, and she doesn’t mind who else I have a relationship. Truth be told, I’m sort of rooting for you guys, too. It’s cute how she talks about you, like her getting you to scowl less makes her whole day. She’s even been asking me about your favourite tea.”

“So, what is she to you?” Felix questioned. “Another notch, is that all?”

“I’m not a messed up teenager anymore, Felix,” Sylvain replied. “I love Dorothea – and you – and I know she isn’t using me and I’m not using her. But she can’t really help loving the two of us at the same time, and I don’t think she should have to choose.

“Look, I’m going to be jealous at times, sure. You’re a handsome guy when you aren’t scowling, and you could take on the world. I will have moments where I wonder if she will one day want to choose, but I know that’s my old insecurities still there, deep down and it isn’t about her or you. And I want those days, because it comes with the good stuff too.”

“Sharing her?”

“Her time, Felix. Our time with her. It’s about time you learned to share,” Sylvain joked as Felix frowned. “If it’s not for you, then that’s okay. But talk to her, Felix. Think it over, and talk to her. She deserves that much, whatever you decide.”

Felix turned away and raised his sword.

“I’ll think about it.”


End file.
